1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a binder for an electrode of a lithium rechargeable battery and an electrode for a rechargeable battery including the same, and more particularly, to a binder for an electrode of a lithium rechargeable battery, which increases adhesion between the electrode and an active material by employing a copolymer based on polyacrylamide.
2. Description of the Related Art
As application areas of rechargeable batteries are gradually increasing from small electronic devices to electric automobiles or power storage, there is increasing demand for positive electrode materials for use in rechargeable batteries having various advantageous characteristics, including high safety, extended cycle life, high energy density and high output characteristic.
Accordingly, research to diversify electrode active materials has been made. However, since existing binders, such as styrene butadiene rubber/carboxymethyl cellulose (SBR/CMC), have very low adhesion with respect to an active material, there is a limitation in using the same in a wide variety of applications for new active materials. In addition, existing binders may often adversely affect battery characteristics after repeated charge and discharge cycles. In particular, in case of active materials expanding to approximately 300% of their original size, due to characteristics of a metal of the active material, with repeated charge and discharge cycles, such as Si-based active materials, there is a limitation in using the existing binder. In addition, when the existing binder is used, charge and discharge characteristics may noticeably degrade.